decoderringtheatrefandomcom-20200213-history
Red Panda Adventures
= Current Series = The Red Panda Adventures is a lighthearted adventure series in the style of old time radio that follows the 1930s adventures of " Canada's greatest superhero", the Red Panda, and his trusty sidekick, the "fearless fighting female" the Flying Squirrel, as they protect the citizens of Toronto from villains ranging from gangsters and supervillains to the supernatural forces of darkness. The series was created by Gregg Taylor of Decoder Ring Theatre. Episodes Red Panda Adventures Season One Red Panda Adventures Season Two Red Panda Adventures Season Three Red Panda Adventures Season Four Red Panda Adventures Season Five Red Panda Adventures Season Six =Dramatis Personae= Heroes The Terrific Twosome of Toronto Known as The Terrific Twosome of Toronto, The Red Panda and The Flying Squirrel are the main heroes of the Red Panda Adventures. Agents and Allies of the Red Panda Agents of the Red Panda The Red Panda has a large network of agents working for him. Each of his agents is given a number, they report to one of several "Contact men". The Red Panda's agents come from all walks of life, both criminal and legitimate. Allies of the Red Panda Not all of the people that assist the Red Panda and Flying Squirrel are formal agents, some are just allied to the cause of justice. Some allies of note include Dr. Theodore Chronopolis, scientist-in-residence at the Toronto Museum, Captain Tom Sunlight, A daring, high-flying, adventurer and Maxwell Falconi, international stage magician and mystic protector of the mortal realm. Villains The Red Panda has many enemies, some are supervillains with powers both magical and technological others are criminal gangs, diabolic cults and underworld mobsters. The world of the Red Panda is also full of Minor Criminals and Flunkies, some even work for the Red Panda as agents. From time to time the Red Panda and Flying Squirrel must fight Aliens and Extra Dimensional Creatures bent on taking over Toronto, Ontario. Other Groups and Persons of Interest Super Groups and Mystery Men |A gun happy government agent, and leader of the Home Team.Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 59: Sins of the Father. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2010|?}} | |Steven Burley}} | |The Red Panda|August "Gus" Fenwick, a hero in the mystery man mold of the pulp era. His costume is limited to a suit and hat with a bright red domino mask (with Batman-like blank eyes) and matching red gauntlets. He has recently switched from shoes to wearing combat boots.|Gregg Taylor}} | |A member of the Home Team.|?}} | |A member of the Home Team.|?}} | |One of Captain Clockwork's robots, freed of Captain Clockwork's mental control it fell in love with a womanTaylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures Reference needed. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2010 A member of the Home Team.|?}} | |Inventor Wentworth James, A member of the Home Team. Last seen in an airplane with the Red Panda as it was exploding.|?}}||||||||| }} | | | | | | | | }} |The secret identity of Maxwell Falcone, world famous stage magician and illusionist.Ibid. He set out to learn how to use real magic and, against the wishes of the Council of Mages, used his powers to "interfere in the corporeal world"-- otherwise known as "fighting crime."Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 22: The Black Hand. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2007|Peter Higginson}} |'The Masked Phantom' - Active in the early part of the century, the Masked Phantom was an occasional part of the Society of Gentleman Adventurers. He has He hasn't been heard from since the Great War, though it is possible that he had retired peacefully, as his identity was unknown even to his teammates. It is true, however, that the rest of the team was tracked down by the young Red Panda when he was completing his trainingsee Merlin's Tomb. The fact that there is no record of an encounter between the Red Panda and the Masked Phantom suggests the possibility that the M.P. did not survive the many secret missions he undertook in the warhttp://audiodramatalk.com/showpost.php?p=12888&postcount=27. |||||||||||||}} |Crysta Luszczek}} | |The secret identity of Maxwell Falcone, world famous stage magician and illusionist.Ibid. He set out to learn how to use real magic and, against the wishes of the Council of Mages, used his powers to "interfere in the corporeal world"-- otherwise known as "fighting crime."Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 22: The Black Hand. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2007|Peter Higginson}} | |?}}|||||||||||||}} In the '30s Montreal was actually a bigger city than Toronto, and as such, they had their share of mystery men. There was a good deal of bad luck on the subject though, and there were at least four different self-appointed champions that fell during in the period before the war. There is a small section of the old Mont Royal cemetery that commemorates them, but these days it is sadly neglected and seldom visitedhttp://audiodramatalk.com/showpost.php?p=10286&postcount=3. The West was more the home of vigilantes than superheroes, though several did wear the classic domino mask of the mystery man. The only one active that was known to posses actual powers was the Grey Fox - possibly the RPA Universe analogue to the Vancouver Vixen, as they had similar costumes and territoryhttp://audiodramatalk.com/showpost.php?p=10286&postcount=3. One of the most effective lawmen-outside-the-law active in the west at that time was also one of the most mysterious. He kept the peace in Regina according to his own rules with a pair of booming .45's. The newspapers called him the "Dark Angel", though they never adopted it as an according to Hoyle codename, and if the mystery man in question ever used the name himself, there is no record of it. He appears to have operated without any sort of confidant, and kept no case files or log of his own exploits as so many did, and as a result, almost nothing is known about him today... but he was active at least from the summer of '31 through to the start of the war, after which nothing more is known. Some say he joined up, possibly with the The South Saskatchewan Regiment, but there is little evidence to support those claims one way or anotherhttp://audiodramatalk.com/showpost.php?p=10286&postcount=3. The East Coast had it's share of mysterious operatives and avenging angels, but it the absence of a large urban environment makes it difficult for the classic mystery man to emerge. There were several operatives in Halifax and at least one in Moncton, but few were active for very long and records are spotty at besthttp://audiodramatalk.com/showpost.php?p=10286&postcount=3. Newspapers |Alter Ego of the Red Panda|Gregg Taylor}} |'Editor:' |Editor Pearlie is not in the know regarding the identities of Toronto's Masked Marvels, but does know that some of his reporters have an in with the pair. He does not know the nature of said relationship, and honestly does not want to know, but allows Jack "Petey" Peters and, later, Kit Baxter to write him the headlines that sell papers|?}} | |Staff Photographer|?}} | |?}}| |A crime reporter of twenty years experience, Petey is also an agent of the Red Panda.Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 37: The Third Wave. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2008|?}}| |After marrying "billionare playboy August Fenwick", A.K.A. the Red Panda, Kit took a job at the newspaper owned by her husband in order to continue to have an excuse to hang out at crime scenes.|Clarissa Dernederlanden}}|||}} |||||||||}} High Society | |?}}| | | |?}}| |?}}||||||}} Category:Red Panda Adventures